Te amo
by dany lok
Summary: one-shot saisaku contiene OoC (creo que asi se escribe u.u) por parte de sai


One-shoth: saisaku

Sai estaba como si nada de la vida pasando por el bosque, con 13 años de edad, recién acabando una de sus misiones, per ve a una niña, casi de su tamaño, tenia el cabellos de un color muy raro, era rosa, y vio que reunía plantas

Sai:_** que cosa mas tonta he visto**_- espero que no este jugando a las flores- (esta tan pendejo que ni sabe que dice XD).

Sakura:- espero que estas hierbas medicinales sean suficientes _**espero**_ bueno me voy.

Voltea saca una kunai y ve que había un lobo 2 veces su tamaño por atacarla, pero este blancucho, tuvo la necesidad de protegerla, asi que lo mas rápido que pudo y salto sobre un árbol con ella

Sakura:- mmm, me podrias soltar- _**quiero voltear a verle pero en esta posición no puedo**_ – oye tu me estas escuchando

Sai:_** que bien huele, huele a cerezos**_- asi es verdad, lo siento- la suelta- podría saber tu nombre

Sakura:- me llamo sakura- volteo y se encontró con sus ojos llenos de soledad (ya había pasado lo de su nee-san) y esta se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sai:- mi nombre es… sai _**recordé mi nombre n.n**_ y dime a que te dedicas, pequeño boton_** porque dije eso baka!**_

Sakura: se sonroja- pues soy una ninja y también ninja medica _**hay que nerviosa inner: chaa bésalo!**_ – no, no lo hare

Sai:-decias algo _** habla sola XD**_ quieres que te ayude a escapar de ese lobo.

Esta se negó, agarro una de sus agujas y le lanzo una, haciendo que el lobo se desmallara

Sakura:- no me hubieras cargado, le iva a pulsar hay para hacerlo… ¿dormir o dejarlo inconciente? Es la segunda _**me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con el**_ dime puedes quedarte un rato para charlar, pero si tienes prisa, nos veremos otro dia, ¿esta bien?

Sai: _**su sonrisa es hermosa, en que estoy pensando, baka!**_ – tengo unas horas extras asi que podemos hablar, a menos de que tu te vallas.

Sakura:- no también tengo horas extras, termine de recolectar las plantas antes de tiempo, pero promete que nos seguiremos viendo, ¿okey?

Sai:- por mi esta bien.

Y las horas se hicieron largas, pero las disfrutaron, cada vez se veían mas seguido, pero después de unos meses los 2 se ocupaban mas, hasta que se dejaron de ver.

Despues de un tiempo, naruto ya había regresado a la aldea, y ya se había enfrentado con sai; por otro lado sakura deseaba verlo, pero con akatsuki alfrente de ellos no podía, al recibir las noticias de nuevos integrantes en su equipo, tenia un presentimiento sobre algo bueno, sobre su nuevo compañero.

Naruto:- TU! -señalando a sai recién llegado- este sakura-chan todavía no llega, que raro, se esta haciendo igual que kakashi-sensei

A sai esas palabras la recordaron a ella, desde que se enteraron de que se veía con ella, no le permitieron salir mas, solo para las misiones. Esa era la razón de ya no verla, le habría dejado el corazón roto, nunca había sentido halgo asi con una persona.

De repente, llega una chica mas pequeña que naruto, de cabellos rosas que le llegaban hasta el muslo, se lo dejo asi porque muchos le decían que se veía muy bien con el cabello largo, eso la hacia verse mas bonita de lo que ya estaba, lo había dejado en shock (a sai) nunca había visto tanta hermosura en una chica y sobretodo a ella, si antes la consideraba bonita, pero ahora que esta mas en forma, estaba hermosa y sobretodo esa amplia sonrisa que les regalaba a todos, sus miradas se cruzaron y se acercaron, naruto y el capitán yamato estaban pelándose para que no molestara mas naruto a sai, pero luego vieron que la tinta (cuando escapo de naruto) se desvanecia y ya no estaba ni uno de los 2.

Sai le dijo a sakura cuanto la extrañaba y ella igual

Sakura:- pero porque ya no te dejaste ver,

Sai:- se dieron cuenta de que nos veíamos y me separaron de ti.

Sakura se abalanzo y abrazo a sai y este correspondió al abrazo

Sai:- sakura yo … te amo, nunca me quise separar de ti, pero me amenazaron con atacarte, no quería que te pasara nada y entonces acepte.

Sakura se quedo en shok

Sakura:- yo no se que decir

Sai:- si no me amas esta bien sakura –decia con tristeza

Sakura:-no es eso,yo también te amo

Los 2 se vieron fijamente y se acercaron y se dieron un beso corto y timido, era su primer besopero a la vez fugas

Sakura:-porfavor ya no te separes de mi.

Sai:- nunca lo hare, mi pequeño boton de cerezo


End file.
